The commercial and recreational marine industries are constantly moving cargo to and from vessels. Supplies are often located at significant distances from where vessels are docked or moored. Commercial vessels typically have the bulk of consumable stores sub-contracted to companies which re-stock the vessel upon its arrival in port. However, crew are often dispatched for specific items. These items can be numerous, bulky and/or heavy.
Unlike commercial vessels, recreational vessels which include; chartered/private captain-crewed vessels, year round/month/weeks cruisers, weekend and day boaters, are responsible for restocking their own vessels. For chartered and cruisers, restocking often involves walking, bicycling, scooter or taxi cabs, and dedicated and multiple trips. Provisions may include food, household supplies, gasoline for dinghy engines, water, vehicle or motor parts, sails or repair tools and hardware, as examples.
Weekend and day boaters typically transport gear from a vehicle to a docked or moored vessel. It is also likely that on occasion it may be helpful to transport gear while in port.
Other areas where items are transported in constrained circumstances include forest firefighters, park rangers, trail maintenance crews, and remote EMS personnel, to name a few examples. Additional recreational applications include campers, beach goers, RV'ers, remote hunting/fishing camps and outdoorsmen.
Devices that are currently available for the above applications are aluminum and plastic utility carts. Some examples of these carts are illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1a illustrates an aluminum folding marine cart. Other products, such as those illustrated in FIGS. 1b and 1c, include several variations on garden carts with either plastic or fiberglass tubs on wheels.
The cart illustrated in FIG. 1a may include optional adapters for both bicycles and tractors. The cart design shown in FIG. 1 may be limited in the maximum travel speed of the cart.